Read Dead Redemption 2
by AndyFarroday
Summary: Alternate ending to Arthur Morgan's story


Red dead redemption 2

took a break from pennywise to make this short alternate ending I thought of whilst playing the final mission with John Marston.

Arthur looked at Abigail and Sadie ride off , feeling proud of them. He walked over and mounted up on his loyal and faithful companion as the two rode off to face Dutch and Micah. He felt weaker by the second , his emotions getting the better of him as he remembered all those he helped along his dark path of redemption , he thought of his friends he lost along the way , his only true love mary linton … he felt regret for ruining Mrs Downes life wishing he could of done things differently , maybe if he tried to do the right thing. But that's the way it is.

Arthur arrived at the camp , Micah was telling miss grimshaw to pack up " we aint got long ...hurry!". Arthur looked at Micah "we just got plenty of time Micah...we all need to have a little chat". Micah looked at arthur feeling angry but kept calm "black lung your back hooray" he said sarcastically". Dutch walked out to the camp as Arthur dismounted from his horse "i just saw agent milton dutch...abigail shot him...shes fine...not that you ...care to much about that" arthur spoke as he looked at Micah and his 2 followers in disgust "you bunch of rats...seems old micah was pretty close with milton". Micah kept his hands near his guns "what the hell are you talking about cowpoke?". Arthur kept eye contact with micah not backing down "you talked". Micah had now facial expression "thats a god damn lie". Arthur stared down at micah "dutch". Micah interupted "dutch...think of the future". Arthur stared at Micah as he slowly placed his hand on his revolver "it all makes sense now...all them years Dutch...for this snake".

Micah took out his pistol and aimed at Arthur , Arthur did the same. Dutch stood not knowing what to do , for the first time Dutch couldnt think of a plan , a way out of this situation. Before dutch could say anything a voice called out his name. Arthur took focus off of micah and looked to see john marston walking into camp holding his left shoulder in pain "DUTCH!...you...YOU LEFT ME...TO DIE!". Dutch slowly walked over "my boy...i didnt have a choice". John looked angry not believing dutch for a second "you...left me". John made his way over and stood next to arthur. Arthur focused on micah again "all of you ...pick your side...cus this is over now". Micah shook his head "oh be quiet cowpoke". Mrs grimshaw aimed her shotgun at micah "no..you be quiet mr bell...and drop your guns". Micah shot mrs grimshaw down then aimed at arthur again. Dutch took his pistols out and aimed one at micah and the other at arthur and john "NOW!...I NEED TO KNOW...which one of you ...is with me" he slowly made his way over to micahs side as his pistols both turned on arthur "and who...is betraying me?!". Arthur crossed his head.

"PINKERTONS ON THEIR WAY"Javier shouted as Arthur saw his shot and shot Micahs men down then jumped behind cover. John took his cattleman revolver out and shot Dutch in the shoulder then followed arthur as the two hid behind cover. Dutch dropped one of his pistols then grabbed micah and started running with him "BILL JAVIER COME ON!". Micah started running with the group "THEY ARE ALL YOURS BLACK LUNG!". Arthur looked at John and nodded "are you ready boy?". John nodded then looked at the caves behind them "down there...its our best shot Arthur". Arthur looked over the cover to see the small army of pinkertons on their way down their path "i dont know John...Dutch could already have it covered...ah what the hell come on" arthur ran down to the caves with John following closely behind. John ran over to the wagon and moved the boxes out of the way "arthur the money". Arthur stopped and looked at him "we..we will come back...not now ..its too dangerous to carry that out" , John looked at him then nodded however he decided to pick up the chest of the gangs saved money and he hid it somewhere else in the cave. Arthur started climbing up the ladder out of the cave.

The two reached the exit and whistled for their horses , John looked down the cave again checking for anyone. Arthur looked around however their horses didnt show up , he looked to John. John didnt know what to do now , he could hear gunfire in the distance getting closer. Arthur looked across the river at a nearby mountain "up there...the least we could do is .is hide for now...Dutch will lead the others away", Arthur started coughing fearing the worst. John grabbed Arthurs wrist and started leading him to the river as the two started to cross , John lifted Arthur onto the river bank then climbed up himself as his hat fell back and went down the river. Arthur was led down on the bank as he managed to stop coughing "im fine..im ..im fine lets...lets get the hell outta here". Arthur stood up and looked at the path going up the mountain.

John looked around as he saw Dutch and Micah riding alone on the other side of the river , he quickly made his way up the mountain path with Arthur. Arthur was looking down behind him keeping an eye out for anyone but they were safe , John and Arthur were alone and in the clear of pinkertons. Arthur stopped and looked at John , he grabbed Johns hand stopping him then pointed at him "you...you need...to..to keep going...never...dont...ever...look back". John looked at Arthur , it only just sunk in that Arthurs time was running short , John looked up and continued to walk Arthur up the mountain as the two reached the top. Arthur looked out , he could see the sun was soon going to rise , he looked at John "listen to me...Jack..and Abigail..they are ..are safe ...at copperhead landing...with Sadie". John stood silent then finally spoke "thank you ….thank you Arthur". Arthur started coughing again "now go...go .get to your family..i..i will ...draw them away from you if I have to". John crossed his head "no Arthur I ...i aint leaving you not now". Arthur stood still and took of his hat " we aint got time for this...we both know...we...i aint gonna make it ..i would...mean a lot to me...if you did" Arthur placed his hat on Johns head then put his hand on his shoulder "you go...and you dont look back" Arthur took his satchel off and gave it to John then turned around and took his revolver out. John looked at him "Arthur". Arthur sighed "go" , "ARTHUR!" John shouted at him . Arthur tuned and looked at him "get the hell out of here and be a god damn man". John looked at Arthur "you...your my brother". Arthur nodded "i know...i know". He then turned away again and stood at the top of the mountain as John made his way down out of Arthurs sight.

Arthur looked out "come on you bastards" he aimed at the sky and started firing rounds trying to get pinkertons attention. Micah then jumped out behind Arthur and pinned him to the ground "you dont know how long I have wanted this black lung" he then took his knife out and went to stab Arthurs chest but Arthur managed to stop him , holding onto Micahs wrists for his own life "you..god...damn...RAT!" Arthur got his strength up and pushed Micah off of him then stood up and looked around for his revolver , he saw it and grabbed it then aimed at Micah. Micah stood up and slowly raised his hands "woah...uh..take..take it easy there..we..i...hahaha...ah just do it". Arthur looked at Micah with disgust then pulled the trigger , realising he had wasted his 6 shots firing into the air. "crap". Micah smiled and rushed towards him , John then emerged and shouted "MICAH" , Micah stopped and looked at John , John then shot a bullet in Micah's chest. Micah stood still next to the cliff edge "you...you shot me...haha..ha...you shot me pretty good". Arthur looked at Micah then threw his revolver at Micahs head knocking Micah off the edge as he fell to his death.

Arthur looked at john "i told you to go" he broke down coughing worse than ever , he backed up leaning against a rock looking out. John rushed over and knelt down next to him "loyalty Arthur ….i was gonna kill that son of a bitch one day anyway , figured I might as well do it now". Arthur looked at him and grabbed his hand "..t...thank you". He started coughing again looking out at the sun. John sat next to him looking out with him. "is...is there ..anything I can do?". Arthur looked at him as he stopped coughing , he then nodded "move on...forget about me...id..id rather..you forget...than..waste ya time mourning me...go..build a ranch or something...give Jack a good life...away from this nonsense". John nodded "you..you have my word Arthur..i..i will".Arthur looked at him one last time and nodded then looked out. The two stared at the sunset to the west then John looked at his brothers lifeless body then looked down.

2 years had passed and John walked out of his ranch home and made his way down the path to the entrance , he kept on walking to a lonely tree in a field , next to the tree was Arthur Morgan's grave , John knelt down and looked at the wooden cross reading his name , he looked over at the ranch then looked back at the cross. "thank you ...brother".


End file.
